


Quiet

by SherlyWats



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Irish Mythology & Folklore, Set in the '78-2018 timeline, also used info from the novelization of the '78 film, darkship, hope my attempt at writing an Irish accent is okay, written for self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyWats/pseuds/SherlyWats
Summary: A small moment between Michael and Cleena before he rests.Writing this legit made me almost cry. Inspired by fanart I saw on Tumblr with the caption "It wasn't bullets and knives that would kill him but age."





	Quiet

Quiet. The voice had not spoken to him in days. It should have been a suffocating presence this time of year, but the closer that fated day came to more silent it had become.

He felt tired. A heavy weight in his bones wanting to pull him into sleep. The creature comfort he was only accustomed to getting in small doses. Even smaller still as the leaves began to shine their true colors. The urge to close his eyes. To rest. Had all, but taken over where the echos of his mind should have been. 

Michael Myers lay still. Fighting off that nagging pull to sleep as best as he could. Unseeing eye already having lost the battle. This was not the time for rest. Today of all days had never been his time for rest. 

She came into view slowly at first. A far away blur that took on from and detail as she stepped closer. The woman who had found him bleeding in the woods how long ago now he was unsure of. One who had started as Deirdre, but now he looked upon her and all he saw was Cleena. Kneeling beside him closely, he was faintly aware of her hands clasping onto his right. 

There was a sea in her eyes so full it had begun to flow over the banks. His left arm rose to ebb the flooding, but it seemed to only increase it. 

"Klee-u-na." He'd only said her name a handful of times. Each coming more solidly than the last on his voice that rattled with disuse. 

"Yes?" Voice soft as ever to his ears and he realized in the close proximity that she'd always had fifty-four freckles.

Returning the grip to her hands there was a smile faintly carved in the wrinkles of his face. Ever silent were his words, but she read them plain as day. Just as she always had.

"I love you too." She'd never spoken them back. They had only ever lingered silently as his own did.

A pull somewhere in his chest at her utterance. He took in a deep breath and let his eye close. Felt a softness touch his lips that he gave a feathered return to. Michael exhaled and was quiet.


End file.
